jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon World: The Movie 2
'''Cartoon World: The Movie 2 'is a 1997 American live-action/animated musical buddy adventure comedy film based on the TV show, [[Cartoon World|''Cartoon World]]. It is the sequel to 1992's ''Cartoon World: The Movie''. It was directed by Jeremy Carpenter. It was produced by JeremyWorks Studios. The film set 3 months after the events of the film, Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint devises a plan to steal King's crown and send it to Gift City, and 3 families must retrieve to find the King's crown to save Stephen and George from King's wrath. Unfortunately, some of the families get kidnapped and separated. 1 family team up with a friend to save GoVille in many other ways, while another family continues to find the King's crown. Unlike the first film, the film parodies the animated films of the Disney Renaissance as well as other Universal films, such as An American Tail, The Land Before Time, and Balto, and some JeremyWorks film, such as Paint!, Legend of the Wicked Witch, Life of Teenagers, and Pets World. The film was released on December 23, 1997 by Universal Pictures and was met with mixed to positive reviews from critics, and earned over $90 million worldwide, but was a box office failure. While the film was not an financial success, it later gained a cult following after its release on home video. The film served as the series finale of the original Cartoon World series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; however, the franchise was rebooted in 2015 with ''Cartoon World: Rewritten''. Plot 3 months later, right after the events in Cartoon World: The Movie, Anthone and Eleesha steal King Vector's crown, leaving false evidence (namely, a note that reads "We stole your crown. Signed, Stephen and George") to frame for the crime, give it to Takashi and he sends the crown to Gift City, a distant, mysterious land from which no people has returned. The next day, Matt, Stephen, and Joyce make fun of Ann, who want to have adventures. Ann tries to have adventures, but she fails, much to Ann's disappointment. Earlier, Veronica being chased by Parkman and Ranger Quint, who want her back to Indian Camp, but they fail and fall into jail. Later that night, Matt, Stephen, Ann, and Joyce goes to their favorite place, Toony Guy's Party Place, where they drowns their sorrows in ice cream. The next morning, Vector barges into Rosie, Bennet, and Ann's house and threatens Stephen and George for their alleged thievery. Ann later arrives and chastises Stephen under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing Stephen and George's life is at risk, she promises Vector that she, Matt, and Joyce will retrieve the crown from Gift City. Vector still unconvinced, plans to “fry” Ann, Stephen, and George until his three daughter Anneca, Rosa and Kathy convinces him otherwise, but Vector freeze Stephen and George, and gives them a time limit of ten days, but due to Joyce’s stupidity the time limit is shortened to six days. Vector orders Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane to return with the crown in six days for them to spare Stephen and George's life. Vector's sympathetic daughter, Princess Anneca, gives Matt a Bag of Winds so that they can return from Gift City once they find the crown. Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane leave for Gift City in the Spy Car. After Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane leave for Gift City, Takashi steals Stephen's pizza recipe and uses it to produce and sell pizza at his new restaurant, Takashi's Pizza, claiming that Stephen bequeathed the recipe to him after Vector froze them. Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane soon reach a gas station located on the county line, where the Saul laugh at them, finding the family and their vehicle stupid. Rosie and Bennet tired of Sual, and get going, but the a huligan immediately steals their car. Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane then realize that they lasted for twelve seconds, and begin laughing at Saul, as they continue on foot. Meanwhile, Eleesha has learned about someone are trying to get the crown back, Takashi hires Dracula to ensure that Matt, Tom, Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Joyce, and Jane do not reach Gift City. That night, Dracula trap Joyce and Jane in this sack and kidnapped Ann, Rosie, and Bennet, leaving Matt and Tom get the crown back. After Joyce and Jane fall into the forest, Veronica rescues Joyce and Jane from a hungry wolf. Joyce and Jane join Veronica on her side to stop something happening, soon, they discover that Takashi are stealing treasure from a nearby temple and decide to stop him. On reaching the temple, Takashi reveals his plot to build a robot known as the Living Skyscraper, that will crush GoVille and take over the world. After failing to defeat Veronica, Joyce, and Jane with his robot, Takashi still build a robot, crush GoVille and take over the world, he just run away, leaving Veronica, Joyce, and Jane to follow him. At the base, Ranger Quint derides Takashi for failing to destroy Veronica, Joyce, and Jane and replaces Takashi with his friend, Eleesha, despite protests from Anthone and Parkman. Eleesha tired Ann, Rosie, and Bennet brainwashed and makes her participate in the construction of the Living Skyscraper, but they jump off away sending them into the water. After Ann, Rosie, and Bennet jump out of the land, the fisherman tell them the sign say "No peopling allow". The fisherman take Ann, Rosie, and Bennet to Princess Anneca, but the King Vector change the rules and orders the guards to assert them, Anneca was so upset for his father, Rosa and Kathy cheer her up. Later, Matt and Tom find the spy car parked at the "Huligan Tug," a bar for tough, muscular huligan people. Matt has Tom distract the huligan so he can get the key. (Unfortunately, Tom just said, "I have to go to the bathroom," making Matt unsuccessful, and getting his hands dirty in the process.) Matt heads for the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he uses the soap dispenser, it produces bubbles. Matt and Tom begin having a "Bubble Party," but one bubble floats over to the leader of the "Huligan Tug," who reminds the other bar patrons of the policy that all "Bubble Blowing Babies" will be severely beaten. The leader goes on a "Bubble Blowing Baby Hunt" by turning on the Ordinary Miracles song, where the first person to start crying is determined to be the culprit. Matt and Tom struggle not to start crying, then the owner starts singing it to Matt and Tom, causing Matt's eyes to water and Tom to start melting, and they are only saved when the huligan girl crying. The other huligan begin beating her, allowing Matt and Tom to steal the key amid the confusion and depart. The next day, Mrs. Jones sees that everyone is eating pizza from Takashi's Pizza. After Mr. Greene tells her about Takashi's Pizza, she goes to confront their one of their students, Takashi. Mrs. Jones figures out that Takashi had steal Stephen's pizza recipe. Takashi tells Eleesha activates a mind-control device. Mrs. Jones tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, taking down the last opposition to Takashi in GoVille and transforms the city into "Takatopolis." While Veronica, Joyce, and Jane still continue on the adventure to stop the Living Skyscraper, they find the desert stadium, but the gorilla is going to attack Veronica, Joyce, and Jane, but they defeat him and use him as the gorilla rider. When they arrive, Parkman appear and turn Veronica, Joyce, and Jane into black girl, they use the gorilla to smash him. Parkman tell Veronica, Joyce, and Jane to stop the Living Skyscraper, and he told them about Takashi was replaced by Eleesha. Veronica, Joyce, and Jane much stop the Living Skyscraper. Meanwhile, Anneca, Rosa, and Kathy looks at GoVille, everything is ruined, all thanks to Takashi, Anneca much leaves the castle and tell Matt and Tom. After Anneca left, Parkman and Ranger Quint kidnapped Rosa and Kathy. Matt and Tom are traveling through a field of skulls, laughing over their victory at the Huligan Tug. They see a free pizza, but when Tom goes to order, the chef is revealed as the devil. The devil chases Matt and Tom, eventually driving off and getting out of the car just in time. The devil is lured off the edge, and subsequently fall down to his death. Unable to pass through a monster-filled cave, Matt decides to give up and accepts the fact that he and Tom are just coward. However, Anneca arrives and shows them what has happened to GoVille while they were gone. After Veronica, Joyce, and Jane clean themselves with clear water, now they still continue on their adventure to stop the giant robot in the sky, they enter the robot stadium, where they fight and defeat Robot Model 784 Male. Veronica, Joyce, and Jane interrogate Anthone about mind-control. Later, Anneca gives Matt and Tom to being brave, convincing them that they are now brave. Matt and Tom pass through the cave without fear, but they meet up with Dracula again on the other side. He scare out of Matt and Tom and explains to them that they are not really brave, and prepares to kill them. However, before he can do so, a gigantic ball crushes Dracula, belonging to a giant humanoid robot, who abducts Matt and Tom to the real world. Meanwhile, Veronica, Joyce, and Jane are in the world of fantasy and they goes up to the family tree. Until they meet up with Ranger Quint and he capture Jane again, so Veronica and Jane is really to fight Ranger Quint until he defeat and they free Jane. But, Ranger Quint, Parkman, Takashi, Anthone, and Eleesha still had the change to build the giant robot in the sky. Matt and Tom wake up in a bird cage, find themselves in the real world. They see the giant robot making "knick-knacks" from "froze" cartoon characters, much to their horror, and are soon taken out of the cage and put on a table under a heat lamp, and start to dry up. Soon, Matt laments that they have failed, and that GoVille will remain under Takashi's mind control, Stephen and George will be executed, and they too will die. Tom points out a sign reading "Gift City: Home of Souvenirs based on cartoons people". Matt then realizes that they did at least make it to Gift City, which is in fact a gift shop. They see the crown, and Matt then realizes that they did at least make it to Gift City, and did pretty well for "a couple of brother." They both shed a tear, just as they shrivel up. They froze and become knick-knacks. The tear of the sadness slides down a wire into the power outlet, causing it to short-circuit and let out smoke, which rises up and activates the fire suppression sprinkler system, causing all the cartoon characters to reanimate and the table with the lamp to cool off. As the water drips from the system, Matt and Tom first get saturated colors and then they become cartoon again upon resurrection. As the cartoon characters beat up the giant robot, Matt and Tom grab the crown and carry it out to the outside. There, Matt reads the manual of the Bag of Winds, and Tom accidentally releases it, leaving them stranded in the real world. However, Eddie Murphy appears and help them them across the road in his car. Veronica, Joyce, and Jane are finally arrive at the Living Skyscraper, where they confront Eleesha, she summons her robot and fights Veronica, Joyce, and Jane. Veronica eventually destroys the robot, liberating Ann, Rosie, Bennet, Rosa and Kathy, and disabling the Living Skyscraper. On the way back home saying nothing will stop them but during the middle of their ride, Matt and Tom see the big ball belonging to the giant girl that kidnapped them and who squished Dracula, rises up, and an angry Dracula emerges from below it, intent on finishing the job Takashi gave him and goes after Tom and Matt with his dagger in hand (much to Alivn's discomfort). He corners Matt, who attempts to reason with Dracula (by bribing him with five Toony dollars); Dracula is uninterested, so Matt proceeded to more offers - including a bubble-blower that sends a stream of bubbles to Dracula's eyes, blinding him and making him even angrier. Matt and Tom jump into Eddie Murphy's car. However, just as he is about to killed them, he ends up being knocked into the road. As the duo arrive over GoVille, King Vector is about to execute Stephen and George, but is being "stalled" by Anneca, but Vector just thinks so. Eddie Murphy offers them the giant slingshot, prepares countdown, and shoots the duo down into GoVille at fast speed, where they crash through the roof of Rosie, Bennet, and Ann's house, the crown deflecting the trident blast that nearly kills Stephen and George. Ann, Joyce, Rosie, Jane, Veronica, Tom, George, Bennet, Rosa, and Kathy finally went back to their home, King Vector felt sorry for Anneca, she think he is good father. Unfortunately, that does not stop Takashi, as he still had the mind-ray and control King Vector. Princess Anneca, Rosa, Kathy, Matt, Stephen, Ann, Joyce, Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, Jane, and Veronica much stop the mind ray, but they been attack by giant robot after the Living Skyscraper collapses and barely misses GoVille. The giant robot trapped Anneca, Veronica, Joyce, and Jane in a pool of lava. Matt tell the giant robot to let them go and kick it; he is severely injured by giant robot, but stays conscious long enough to kick the mind ray, into the lava, destroying it, and everyone getting headache, leaving Matt in the lava pit. Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman and Ranger Quint discover that mind ray is destroy in the lava and it making the giant robot, including the mind ray, extremely explode and send them far away that they never come back. Anneca, Stephen, Ann, Joyce, Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, Jane, and Veronica are upset because Matt couldn't make it, but he survived. Back at Takatopolis, Princess Anneca wishes for everything to go back to normal. All deceased characters are brought back to life due to the wish and it's act. Everything was back to normal in GoVille, with Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, and Ranger Quint gone, everyone at GoVille become friends again. King Vector, Princess Anneca, Princess Rosa and Princess Kathy invite the family for dinner, Vector's crown is finally where it belong. Veronica can't stay in GoVille, but she can do her own friendship, to Matt's chagrin. Stephen still had his pizza recipe, Matt, Ann, Joyce, Jane, and Tom likes pizza, as well as Veronica. And so, Matt, Stephen, Ann, Joyce, Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, Jane, Veronica, King Vector, Princess Anneca, Princess Rosa, Princess Kathy and GoVille had lived happily ever after. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, the mind ray was now changed into the evil person, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. In the post-credits scene, Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha, Parkman, Ranger Quint, and Giant Girl (now at normal size) had landed into the water where they are devoured by sharks (who had tried to eat Ann, Rosie, and Bennet earlier in the film). Cast * Kath Soucie as Matt / Ann / Princess Kathy * Tom Kenny as Stephen * Cheryl Chase as Joyce / Giant Girl * Nancy Cartwright as Takashi * Gary LeRoi Gray as Anthone * Cree Summer as Eleesha * Tim Curry as Parkman * Tress MacNeille as Rosie * Carolyn Lawrence as Jane * Jack Riley as George * Billy West as Tom * Jeff Bergman as Bennet * Nathan Lane as Ranger Quint * Tara Strong as Veronica * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Anneca * Anndi McAfee as Princess Rosa * John Cleese as King Vector * Eddie Murphy as himself * John Lithgow as Dracula More coming soon! Production In September 1992, Universal Studios announced it was working with JeremyWorks Studios on a sequel. On December 1992, the film's release date was announced to be July 19, 1996, However, in March 24, 1993, the film's release date was moved up to November 7, 1997, from its initial July 19, 1996 date, switching places with JeremyToons: The Movie. In 1994, Jeremy Carpenter said that due to the success of competing Disney musical films like The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King, as well as the competing live-action/animated films like Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Rock-a-Doodle and Cool World, the sequel was going to include live-action scenes and more songs. Coming soon! Animation and filming The film was made by Toon Boom Animation and Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California, and Seoul, South Korea. The live-action footage was filmed in 1996 at Universal Studios Hollywood at Universal City, California. The monsters, some backgrounds and the special effects in the film are mostly computer-generated by JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department. Release Marketing The film's first teaser poster was released on October 20, 1997. Its first official teaser trailer was released on November 1, 1996, and was attached to Paramount's Natalia's Story. Another teaser trailer was attached to Cats Don't Dance, on March 28, 1997. The film's first full trailer was released on June 20, 1997 and was attached to The Adventures in Medieval: The Beginning, also by JeremyWorks Studios''. Throughout the year, trailers and 20 second teaser posters of the movie were shown. Several merchandise were made for ''Cartoon World: The Movie 2, such as toys and figurines. A hardcover book, called The Art of Cartoon World: The Movie 2, was published on October 26, 1997 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell, and a foreword by Jeremy Carpenter and shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. A platform game based on the film, titled Cartoon World: The Game 2, was released on October 10, 1997. Developed and published by Universal Interactive Studios, the game was released for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64 and Game Boy. Theatrical release Universal Pictures released Cartoon World: The Movie 2 ''in the United States and Canada on December 23, 1997. The theatrical release was accompanied by a ''Looney Tunes-styled short film produced by JeremyWorks: What About Her?. The film was released on October 24, 1997 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on December 19, 1997 in Japan. The film was also released on December 12, 1997 in Australia and the Netherlands. Music The musical score and songs featured in the film were composed and written by Jeremy Carpenter and Scott Young. The musical features 14 songs, each evoking a familiar Broadway style. The soundtrack also parodies many familiar Disney conventions, with several songs spoofing Disney musicals such as Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. The soundtrack was released December 20, 1997 by MCA Records. Soundtrack Musical numbers # "GoVille Town" – Matt (Kath Soucie), Stephen (Tom Kenny), Ann (Soucie), Joyce (Cheryl Chase), Rosie (Tress MacNeille), Jane (Carolyn Lawrence) # "Just Ran Away" – Veronica (Tara Strong) # "We're All Happy, Happy, Happy Toony Kids" – Toony Guy (Scott Young), Matt (Soucie), Stephen (Kenny), Joyce (Chase), The Kids. # "All Hail Takashi" – Takashi (Nancy Cartwright), Anthone (Gary LeRoi Gray), Eleesha (Cree Summer) # "Let's All Go to the Journey" – Veronica (Tara Strong), Joyce (Chase), Jane (Lawrence) # "If You Be A Nice One (Anneca's Lullaby)" – Princess Anneca (Cathy Cavadini) # "Now We're Brave" – Matt (Soucie), Tom (Billy West) # "GoVille Town (Reprise)" – Veronica (Tara Strong), Matt (Kath Soucie), Stephen (Tom Kenny), Ann (Soucie), Joyce (Cheryl Chase), Rosie (Tress MacNeille), Jane (Carolyn Lawrence), Citizens of GoVille # "Just the Two of Us" (end credits) – Bill Withers # "Love for the Child" (end credits) – Sheena Easton Home media The film was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Video label on VHS and Laserdisc on April 7, 1998, and on DVD on November 13, 2002. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Carpenter, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage and deleted scenes. a short film, What About Her?, which was released theatrically with the feature film, was also included. However, the home video VHS and DVD release contains a ''Emily, Ravil, and Julia'' episodes, Clubhouse Julia. Universal Studios Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label, released the "JeremyWorks Classic Edition" of this film on Blu-ray on March 15, 2016. Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 99%. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here.Category:Films Category:PG-rated films